Winx-and-Jimmy-crossover
by MissKnowAllAboutAntiCosmo
Summary: Carl,Sheen and Jimmy became wizards(kind ones)while Cindy and Libby became Believix fairies.But how come?Read to find out! (complete)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One fine and suuny day,the Winx was called into

Miss Faragonda's office.

Bloom:Miss Faragonda,why did you call us here?

Faragonda:I called you here to tell you

something very important.

Tecna:What is it?

Faragonda:Well,you have to find the magical

Stone of Sirenix.

Flora:Huh?

Faragonda:If you don't find it within 3 days,you will lose your powers forever!

Stella:My!only 3 days?

While in Retroville,Jimmy was working on his

Kungfu Teacher had no idea of what is

going to happen to him and his friends…

Anyway,back to the conversation!

Faragonda:Yes,only 3 days.

Aisha:Where is it?

Faragonda:Do you know where is Retroville?

Bloom:Yes!It's where Jimmy Neutron lives,but what ha this got to do with him?

Faragonda:Well,you'll need his help and also Cindy,Libby,Carl and Sheen's help.

Bloom:Okay…but how will we get to their

dimension?

Faragonda:Use this crystal to go to Retroville

think of Retroville while holding the

will also tell you where is the Stone of Sirenix,

but you have to summon it first.

Bloom:Ok!

Suddenly,Jimmy had a vision that 6 unknown girls

(to him) were coming to Retroville with a crystal.

Could they be fairies?Jimmy will find out…next

chapter!

DISCLAMER:I do not own Winx Club or Jimmy Neutron

Pls review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The second day,the Winx got up and assembled in Bloom's room.

Bloom:Everyone ready?

Others:Yes!

Everyone:Go Winx!

Bloom's room became really quiet,as everyone was focusing on one ,the Winx reached Retroville."Great!We're right infront of Jimmy's house!"Bloom exclaimed,"but I don't see him anywhere!"

Just then,Jimmy and Goddard walked out of the lab and into the he saw them,he didn't seem come?Bloom said,"I was expecting you people here,but who are you guys anyway?"Bloom replied,"I am Bloom,and these are my friends,Flora,Tecna,Musa,Aisha,and my best friend,Stella."

Others:Hi!

"Oh,I see."Jimmy replied,"but why do you need me?"Bloom replied,"Well,you see,we need you and your friends:Cindy,Libby,Carl and Sheen's help to find the Stone of Sirenix."Jimmy asked,"Huh?""Well,we need it,or else we would lose our fairy powers!"Bloom said,"I see that you're fairies,but I still must ,exceute plan 56734."

After a few beeps,the screen on Goddard showed that the results were positive."So you _are _

fairies!"Jimmy said"Why is it so difficult for you to believe that we are fairies?!"Jimmy replied,"I guess no one in our dimension believes in fairies."Bloom said,"Well,on my Earth,people _do_ believe in fairies."After considering for a while,Jimmy said,"Ok,I'll help you.I will call the others."Bloom said,"Thanks!"

A few minutes later,Carl arrived,followed by Cindy,Libby and Sheen."Wow!I can't believe fairies do exist!"Cindy exclaimed."Me neither!"Libby said,"There's some things we need to do before we ,tell us where is the Stone of Sirenix."The crystal replied,"The stone is hidden in a castle under the South China Sea."

Jimmy,in his hovercar,shouted,"Let's go!""Wait!"Bloom Winx winked at each other and shouted,"Magic Winx!Sirenix!"

After they transformed,Cindy whispered to Libby,"Omigod!They're fairies,and they're so beautiful!" "I agree!"Libby replied softly."Let's go!"Stella shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a few hours,Carl suddenly said,"I'm hungry!""Carl,you just ate half an hour ago!"Cindy scolded him."Never mind what she says,Carl!*snaps*Here!Have a slice of chocolate cake!"Stella said."Thanks!Yum!"Carl replied.

"Guys,the sea below us is the South China Sea!We're here!"Jimmy said."Ok!My PDA showed that we need to go another 100m...50m...10m...5m...Stop!We're here now!"Tecna said."Great!"Jimmy said.

"Now,everyone,have a Neutronic Air Gum to enable you to breathe underwater."Jimmy asked,"Neutronic Air Gums?"" our Sirenix powers,we can use our power fully underwater,breathe underwater,and swim very you catch up?"Bloom replied,"Ok!You bet!"

After swimming for 10 minutes,Tecna exclaimed,"There it is!The castle we're looking for!""Great!"Bloom sped up and reached the front door of the said,"I'll open it!"But after a few tries,they still couldn't open the door."How come?"Cindy ,the crystal said,"Be nice and ask the door to open!""I'll try."Musa said,"Please open,door."Right after ahe finished speaking,the door slowly creaked open."Let's go in!"Stella said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the group got in there,a voice said,"The only way to get to the Stone of Sirenix is to fly there yourself...""But we can't fly!"Libby said."Relax,let me finish,"the voice said,"You,five humans,will be granted and Libby,you will get Believix Sheen,Jimmy,you will be granted wizard ,transform,girls!""Ok!Transform!Believix!"Cindy and Libby shouted in unison."As for you boys,you will know all the spells once you get you staff,Including how to fly and land.""Ok!"The boys of them tapped the diamond on the staff,and soon,they were flying.

"Cool!"Sheen said said,"We won't need jet packs ,Jimmy?"" ,this is absoulutely amazing!"Jimmy voice said again,said,"Cindy,Libby,your Believix powers can make humans believe in magic also have three different kinds:Zoomix,Speedix,and can help you see the past,Zoomix can help you teleport and Speedix can help you fly can also shape-shift,extinguish fires,move things,and fix simple things using magic in your civillian ,Sheen,Libby,Cindy and Jimmy,you should know the spells by heart already."

"This is WAY cool!I mean,who doesn't want to be able to fly?Right,Libby?"Cindy said."I agree with you,girl!"Libby replied as they flew around.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This door leads to the Stone of go,people,and get the stone!"The voice said."Yes!"Everyone shouted.

While flying,Sheen whispered,"Jimmy,I still can believe we're actually flying.""Me neither!"Jimmy replied softly.A few minutes later,the big group finally reached the said,"This is it, stone!"She grabbed the stone,and three portals voice said,"You have completed your first portal leads to Retroville,the second portal leads to Alfea,and the third portal leads to a party room with everything in the party ends,you will be sent back to your respective ,Sheen,Carl,Libby and Cindy,your parents will forget you left home."

With a hint,everyone jumped into the party room portal had a pretty good party and went home.


End file.
